threepercentfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassia
Cassia is the head of security for The Process and assistant to Ezequiel. She is highly loyal to Ezequiel. Personality Cassia is an extremely serious, extremely loyal citizen of the Offshore. She strongly believes in Ezequiel's mission and is supportive of him. At times when Ezequiel appears to be in distress, she shows concern for his well-being. Background Cassia was born in the Inland and underwent the Process at the age of 20. She was able to succeed and move on to the Offshore. At some point in time, she became the head of security at the Process building, working under Ezequiel. During her time as a security officer, she became highly loyal to Ezequiel. Season One "Chapter 01: Cubes" Cassia, as head of security, was present for Ezequiel's welcoming speech. She was later seen in a room with security footage, showing a raid on Cause members. She informed Ezequiel that they had caught a member of the Cause - a man named Jorge. They had not yet gotten names, but they had found out the a member of the Cause had infiltrated the current Process. Ezequiel told Cassia that he needed names immediately. Some time later, Cassia was present when Alexandre Nogueira threw himself off the second story of the Process building. She told people to relax and that they had the situation under control, and counseling would be available to those who needed it. Later, Cassia was shown torturing Jorge with a pau de arara, and was able to successfully narrow down the suspects to two candidates - Bruna and Michele. Cassia approached the pair and brought them, blindfolded, to a downstairs room. She told them that she needed to get a confession out of one of them, or both of them would be killed. After being tackled by Bruna, Cassia shot and killed her, and was winded in the process. She was rescued by Ezequiel, who helped keep control of the situation. Cassia led Michele back up to the rest of the candidates, telling her not to speak of the infiltrator to anyone, that the situation was handled. "Chapter 03: Corridor" Cassia was in the room with Aline and Ezequiel during the corridor test. When Joana took the lead in the group, Ezequiel asked Cassia to find out everything she could about her. During the test, Aline questioned Ezequiel's methods, which made Cassia skeptical of her. After the corridor test, Cassia asked Ezequiel what Aline was up to with the questions she asked about the usefulness of the Process tests, and his plants. Cassia asked what Ezequiel thought would happen if the proctors were put in the corridor, if they would pass. Ezequiel chastised her, saying they didn't have time to discuss crazy hypotheses and that he didn't have time to joke around with her or answer Aline's questions. Later, Cassia was alerted that the security alarm had been set off, but was assured by Ezequiel that it was just a mistake. He told her that he had set off the alarm by mistake, and that he would reset it. "Chapter 04: Gateway" During the dormitory test, Ezequiel was alerted that someone had attempted to use his console that was unauthorized. He called Cassia and told her to deal with it. Cassia caught Aline going through Ezequiel's things and told her that she owed Ezequiel an explanation. "Chapter 05: Water" Cassia was mentioned during a flashback by Julia, who remarked that she didn't realize the Offshore had so many cameras on the inland. Ezequiel told her that they had beefed up security after Cassia had come on as head of security, and they were used for population control and keeping an eye on the Cause. Later, Cassia was shown as supervising a raid. She watched with Ezequiel and Julia as the soldiers followed a woman who told them a civilian had been shot. Cassia ordered them to get the man out of there. "Chapter 06: Glass" After another drowning session, Cassia arrived and talked to Ezequiel about what was going on. He told her that Aline was blackmailing him and that he would have no choice but to resign. Cassia asked him what blackmail she had, but Ezequiel said he better not say. Cassia said that she was on his side and that she would try to work on a plan to get the rest of the agents to ally with him as well. She left after telling him that there was a board meeting in thirty minutes. During the meeting Cassia watched on uncomfortably as Aline seemed to assert her power over the individual tests for the candidates. When Michele went to take her individual test, Cassia was there to explain the goal of the test. She told her that there was a family in the next room and Michele had to convince them to sign up their ten year old daughter for the Process. After Michele entered the room, Cassia watched from a one-way mirror, telling her she 'forgot' to tell Michele they were Bruna's parents. Cassia told Michele time was ticking, and that the family couldn't leave or Michele would fail. Michele eventually got a verbal confirmation that Bruna's family would sign up their daughter, passing the test. Cassia asked Michele how she came up with the story, and Michele said that she did what she had to do. "Chapter 07: Capsule" When Cesar died during the celebratory dinner, the doctor let Ezequiel and the others know that he tested positive for a toxin. Cassia mentioned that the toxin was known to be used by the Cause and that they didn't even have it on the Offshore. Thus, it was likely that a Cause member had infiltrated the Process and caused his death. During the investigation, Cassia set up the interrogation room. While Ezequiel interrogated the candidates, Cassia search the building, and found the poison capsule remnants. Following the investigation, Cassia arrested Aline for the murder of Cesar. After incriminating Aline, it was revealed that Jorge was speaking from a prompt that Cassia had. Jorge asked Cassia if she was planning to keep her promise. Jorge had asked for a quick death in return for his cooperation. However, Cassia simply walked off with Jorge begging for her to shoot him. "Chapter 08: Button" During the purification ritual, Cassia approached Joana and told her that Ezequiel wanted to have a quick chat with her. After taking her to another room, Joana asked why she was the only one who needed a confirmation. Cassia explained that it was more of a privilege than anything, and that Cassia had gone through her own confirmation when she was brought on as chief of security. Cassia said that he must have seen something special in Joana, as he had seen in her all those years ago. Category:Characters